GEM HIGH: EPISODE 2 (CANCELLED)
Boy, you want ddos? Better stop spawnkillin' Although this was made by Oneheart originally, this page was made by Alphonse Uprising. This is part 2 of the Gem High saga. RULES *Remember to give slower typers a chance to make their edits. *No recolors. *No absolutely overpowered characters. *You are free to do whatever you want to unownable characters. JUST DONT KILL THEM! *Bad word have 2 b censored ;) CAST If you character wants to work hard, and avoid contact with other people, add (ANTIPOP) next to the character. If your character is balanced, wants to work hard and also make friends, add (SEMIPOP) next to the character. If your character dosent want to care about the school rules and want to be popular, add (POPULAR) next to the character. If there are no more slots, simply add another one. EXAMPLE 1 - Character (antipop, owned by OWNER NAME) OWNED CHARACTERS 1 - Tesla The Hedgehog (Semipop, owned by Alphonse Uprising) 2- Rage the Hedgehog (Popular, owned by Blankblankblank) 3 - Hazel Moon (semipop),Euphoria Bean (semipop),Amaya the Deer (pop), Kaitlynne the Hedgehog (undecided, nu), (all 1<3) 4-Jack "Dent" Demor(Semipop, Owned by Blankblankblank) 5 - River the Echidna (Pop-ish? I don't know, she doesn't like the rules, but she doesn't want to draw much attention either, owned by KnucklesFangirl) 6 - Emily the Hedgehog (Semipop,AngelFlames) Zac the Bat (Uhh...Anti or Semi pop?,AngelFlames) Kanade Takaramono the Hedgehog (Semipop,AngelFlames) 7- Reens the Hedgehog (Antipop, she has nothing to do with popular kids) 8 - Upsilon the Mink (Semipop, SA3) 9 10 NON-OWNABLE CHARACTERS (usually canon) 1 - Scourge The Hedgehog (popular) 2- Sonic the Hedgehog (semipopular) 3- Silver the Hedgehog (maaaaayyybbeee antipop) 4- Sally Acorn (popular) 5 - Shadow The Hedgehog (pending) 6 - Amy Rose The Hedgehog (semipopular) 7 - Espionage The Chameleon (antipop) 8 - Knuckles The Echidna (semipopular) ROLEPLAY AREA It is summer time now, and school has ended for our heros. This will still remain a free join rolplay, and I mean it when I say no one gets left out. BUT YOU MUST COMMENT IF YOU DON'T FLEEL INTO IT, M'KKKAAAAAAAY???? Speak to peeps, it's fabulus. HAVE A GR8 TIME AND BE AS CRAZY AND FABULUS AS YOU WANT, THIS IS A HIGH SCHOOL SUMMER VACATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hazel was horrified. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR HAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIR?! WE ASKED YOU FOR THE REGULAR #12 NOT #18!!!!!!!!!" The hairstlylist was sweating and bright red to the face. "M-miss, have you even seen how you look like? Y -you're gorgeous!" she said handing Hazel the mirror. Hazel took the mirror, upset. But then she blushed very red when she saw how pretty she looked. "If my boyfriend does not like this look, I want a refund.." Euphoria snatched it away from Hazel to look at herself. "....I look okay. But if my boyfriend doesn't like it too I want a refund as well!" "Sure..." the hairstylist said getting a sweatdrop. Hazel and Euphoria exited the salon, smiling. "Oreo you're so pretty~" Hazel said smiling. "You 2 Haze ^ v ^~" Euphoria said. AND THAT IS HOW EUPHORIA AND HAZEL'S REDISINGNS CAME ABOUT~ 1<3 "So...do you ant to go see Tesla after all?" Euphoria said. "NO >///< NOT LIKE THIS" Hazel blushed,"I'll text him I couldn't make it." Hazel said, bringing out her cell phone to text Tesla. "Why? You look amazing." Euphoria said. "Well...do you wanna go to the beach now that we're fabulus?" Hazel winked at Euphoria. Euphoria smiled, folding her arms. "You sneaky~ no!" Hazel sighed, "Mkaaaaaaaay. Why don't we go get lunch?" Euphoria looked to Hazel,smiling."Okay, where?" "The beach bar!" Hazel said running to her car. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Euphoria said trying to run after her in heels. Mike was relieved when he found a new place to stay, Hopefully the CIA won't find him here, and he will be safe, for a while. Mike got into a new apartment and went to sleep in his human form. "Summer. Break. Nothing but Parties, videogames, and fun." Rage said to himself. Rage walked in his house, jumped on the bed, and started playing Skate 2. Tesla drives his Koenigsegg to a racing meet. He is entering a race for $50,000 dollars. You might think he's gonna win but you might wanna see the other cars entering the race.' Number 1' is in a Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport , the fastest open-top car in the world, Number 2 is in a Hennesey Venom GT , the fastest Lotus Exige in the world. Number 3 is in aMcLaren P1 , a car that became popular almost instantly through Forza 5. Number 4 is in a Lamborghini Sesto Elemento , the "sixth element". Number 5 is in a Saleen S7 , the fastest limited supercar in America, well, until 2007, and Number 6, who turns about to be Tesla's brother , is in his modified 2015 Ford Mustang . Tesla parks the car next to Number 4's car. He stops the engine, and sees Martin Newell, his brother, chatting with a girl next to the Ford Mustang. Tesla whispers "...Marty." He gets out of the car and walks to Marty... At the beach, Scourge walks with his new girlfiend (not really...) Sally Acorn. Yea, they got back together, again. Scourge was of course bored, as Sally tighly held onto his aching arm. Scourge said he would go to the restroom, and secretly went to the beach bar to get away from Sally. Scourge sees two girls alone eating some lunch. He puts on his evil grin as he sits down in front of them. "Well aren't you two some beautiful ladies~" Scourge winked. Then he saw it was Euphoria and Hazel. He was in deep...trouble. "Scourge?!" Hazel and Euphoria said in unisin. "Hazel, Euphoria?!?!" Scourge exclaimed, blushing. "I-I'll go, I didn't-DON'T TELL YOUR BOYFREINDS-OR SALLY!!!" Scourge said embarassed as he got up to leave. "Wait, you're with Sally again?" Euphoria asked. "Y-yea, so?" Scourge said. "Sit down." Hazel said, sipping her lemonaid. Scourge groaned, taking a seat. "Why?" Euphoria asked. "I was invited to dinner with her parents, and she told me that she loved me so I had no other choice but to say I loved her to. Now I'm stuck with her.." Scourge said, frowning. "HEY LOOK! THE RACE IS COMING ON, EVERYBODY HUSH!" The bartender yelled, turing on the flat screen TV. Almost everyone in the bar (except for Hazel, Scourge, and Euphoria) listened in exitedly. Then Hazel saw cars lined up, and one of the peeps was Tesla. "Tesla?" Hazel said astonished. "Wow, I didn't know he was in such a race.." Tesla speaks to Marty. "Martin Newell, is that you?" He said to Martin. "Yep. And you are?" He said. "I'm H--" Tesla said before being interupted. "Hampton, nice to meet you. Want an autograph?" Martin said. "No, I just want to--" Tesla said before being interrupted again. Martin stamps a large "MARTIN" on the top of Tesla's face. "There you go. Enjoy Saturday." Then, an epic horn sounded, signalling the racing start. All the racers headed to their cars. "Time to go." Martin said, putting on his signature helmet and getting into his car. Tesla runs to his car and drives to the starting point. "All right Tes!" Scourge said, drinking from a bottle of root beer. "He's gonna kick some-" "Shh." Hazel interrupted. Euphoria was just as excited and interested as Hazel to see Tesla race. The cars lined up in a 3x3x3 grid. Tesla looks at Marty, and looks at what is ahead of him. A male bat aims a pistol in the air, and pulls the trigger, starting the race. All the racers floored the gas pedal and... well, you know what happens next. Hazel's heart beat increased as the cars sped on the track keeping her eyes glued to the television. As Euphoria watched, she bit her lip clutching onto her drink. Scourge watched unaware he was spilling some of his drink onto himself. He snapped out of it ("Sh**, I need a napkin.."Scourge said under his breath.). After a series of tight corners, the cars sped onto the highway, dodging traffic. Number 5 in his Saleen S7 oversteered and crashed into 2 tankers, wiping out and it's engine smoking. The DJ said "Oooh, 7 minutes in the race and one has already spun out. 1 down, 6 more to go." I saw this in that NFS movie. Hazel gasped a bit. Euphoria watches the damage, crossing her fingers Tesla is okay. While she was distracted, Scourge scooted closer to Euphoria and Hazel. Scourge smiled, getting in the middle of Hazel and Euphoria. Scourge smiled saying,"Ladies, ladies..Hehehehe-" SLAP! Scourge was slapped by Sally, then pulled by his ear. Scourge screeched as he was pulled out of the bar. Euphoria and Hazel slided next to each other. "Who's winning?" Euphoria asked. "Look at the TV." Hazel said. The racers caused so much of a disturbance that it attracted the attention of the police. Cops began chasing after the speeding cars, yelling "PULL OVER!". "The police!" Hazel said worriedly. "Tesla can get away from them!" Euphoria said. Number 1, ahead of the others drove into the police car driving next to him, and both vehicles wiped out, before flying up in the air due to the aerodynamics in the car abruptly changing. it falls on to the ground, barrel rolling. Tesla is about to crash into the car! But then, his eyes turned green, time slowed down, and sciencey stuff appears in his eyes. Tesla reacts quickly, and powerslides into oncoming traffic to dodge the rolling car. He reacts quickly towards oncoming traffic, nearly missing every single one of them. "GO TESLA!!!!!!" Hazel said, getting up out of her seat. The room fills with excitement and other cheers are heard as well. Euphoria smiles. Tesla approaches a corner he couldnt take, so he crashed through the construction barriers, driving through the unfinished railroad. He drove through loops, hairpin turns, and long banked curves before taking a huge jump through an opening of a large office building, like a hoop, lands on top of a building, so high that the camera could not go any further. Tesla jumps from building to building, until landing on the highway, exiting the metropolis. "What's he doing?" a stranger said. "Where is he?" another said. "There!" someone said. "WILL YOU BE QUIET?!" the bartender growled, getting a better look at the TV. "He's doing great." Euphoria said, smiling to Hazel. 'Hey, looks like you need some water." Euphoria said handing Hazel a bottle. "Y-yea.."Hazel smiled, taking the water. Then, Tesla forgot everything about what he just did. He was like "Whoa... huh?" He said, looking around. He continues driving. 5 cars are left, and right now, they're at the countryside... 'n stuff. "C'mon Tesla, peice of cake!" Euphoria said. Hazel drank her water, keeping her eyes on the TV screen for Tesla. * Rage walks through bar doors* Rage sits down at the bar next to Hazel and Euphoria. Rage snapped his fingers. "Root beer. Now." Rage said. He looked to the left and saw Hazel. "Hazel?" Rage asked All 5 of the racers drove past a black vehicle. The car's lights turn on, one blue, one red. Introducing the Andromeda P17 SS! The Andromeda P17 SS is the fastest fictional vehicle in the world, although it was made exclusively for law enforcement. It can go up to 60 miles an hour in only 0.3 seconds, and drives up top 305 miles an hour in 32 seconds. The car is a BEAST! The car was secretly under development in 1992, finishing in 2012. The car's looks is very similar to the Lamborghini Countach and the Aston Martin 177. The Andromeda waits a few seconds before driving up to top speed within SECONDS, quickly catching up with the other racers. "Dang that car is fast." Rage said. "Hey, Bartender, I don't wanna have to make you give me that root beer..." Rage threatens as the bartender gives rage his root beer. "You look so different Hazel. But in a good way, you know" Hazel looked to Rage. "Rage!" Hazel said, smiling. "Yea, my stylist..messed up- but my hair and stuff looks okay." The Andromeda begins starting up an EMP cannon, locking on Number 3, the P1. It takes a couple of seconds... and BAM! The P1 goes off the road rolling before being stopped by a pine tree, causing it to fall. 4 cars remain. The Andromeda then rams Tesla's car from behind, but it dosent spin out. "Hey, how come he did that?!" Hazel yelled seeing the carr ram Tesla's. The Andromeda then launches a grappling hook on Tesla's car. Tesla tries to shake it off, causing the Andromeda to slide everywhere. Hazel gasps. Euphoria puts her hand on Hazel's shoulder. "Okay Hazel, I think we need to go outside for a bit-" "No! I have to see what heppens to Tesla!" Hazel panicked. "Rage, I need to take Hazel outside for a walk. We'll be back in a bit!" Euphoria said, taking Hazel outside. Reens is walking along a beach somewhere, wearing the prom dress she didn't get to wear at the prom. "At least this thing still fits," she says with a sigh. Emily the Hedgehog walks across the city,smiling as she looks at the blue sky."It's really pretty and beautiful."She whispers to herself happily.Zac the Bat stood ontop of a roof's building,watching the clouds roll by. Euphoria takes Hazel to a bench, where Hazel sighs as she drinks water. "You were over reacting way too much back there.." Euhoria said. "He is my boyfreind. I l''ove'' him, what am I supposed to do?!" Hazel said a bit frusterated. "Um...not freak out. H-hey, that song! OOOOhhhhhhhh freak out! Duh nu nu nu nu nun nuuuuu!" Euphoria sang to cheer Hazel up. Hazel looked at her, unamused. "What if Zac got rammed from a car?!" Hazel said upset. "Then I would kill hat person." Euphoria said sarcastically. "Me too." Hazel said meaningfully. "Don't do that." Euphoria said. "I don't make promises." Hazel said. "Can we like, go back to Rage? I haven't even said 'hi' to him!" Hazel said even more upset. "As soon as I find Zac~" Euphoria said winking. "Uughghghghgh I'm going, you can stay." Hazel said, walking back to the bar. "Sure." Euphoria said, looking at the sunset from her bench. She looks around. She reaches from her skirt pocket an old wallet. "Hmm...I have...two coins." Euphoria sighed, looking to the candy shop not too far away. Hazel walked back to the bar. "Rage????" Hazel said, looking for Rage. Zac jumps from the building and lands on the ground hard. Reens its on the beach, breathing deeply. " Yeah Haze? " Rage asked to Hazel "I'm so sorry-I barely got to even say hello to you; how have you been?" Hazel said smiling. "Alright, I've been alright. I haven't been doin-" Rage said stopping. "You again?" Scourge asked looking at Rage, staring him in the face. "Looking to get your *** beat again? I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Rage said, his fire aura brightening up and rising. "Why aren't you with your girlfreind Scourge? Or should I say your obsessive and motherly future wife?" Hazel said crossing her arms. "Wait a second, Scourge? How did your sorry *** get a girlfriend?" "One more word outta you and me and you need to take it outside." Scourge threatened "Why not right here?" Rage said punching him in the face. Scourge gets up and stands right in front of him, staring him face to face Rage gets up and starts staring at him. Hazel gasps. "Both of you stop! If you're going to fight don't do it here!" Hazel said, getting in between Rage and Scourge. "Yes, your right Hazel, If anything, we fight civilized." Rage says as he gently pushes Hazel out of the way, and kicks Scourge outside, he stumbles and falls outside. "You son of a *****" Scourge says as he gets up and tries to punch Rage, but Rage grabs his hand mid punch and burns it. Scourge screams and Rage lets go. "That was a warning burn. If you ever, EVER show up in my face again, it won't be your hand that gets burned, it'll be your entire body." Rage threatens and pushes Scourge down. "I think that was my que to leave Hazel. Later." Rage pumps his collar and starts to walk away. Hazel walks outside. "What the h*** were you thinking Scourge?! You know too well Rage can easily kill you if he wanted to!" "Since when do you care?!" Scourge said. "When I got accepted into med school, not that I actually care about you. Let me see that burn." Hazel said. "...so, is this going to hurt?" Scourge said, tesing up as he got a bit frightened. "N-not that pain bother me I mean I'm a dude-" "Shutup." Hazel said. She got out her purse, pulling out a small bottle of vinegar. She applied a few droplets to the burn as Scourge shrieked "ow thats a b***!!"). Then she wrapped it up in bandages. Hazel smiled satisfied with her work. "...." Scourge looked to Hazel. Hazel smiled. "Keep seeing me and tell me if it works. My professor told me it should work." Hazel said. Scourge smirked. "Well, aren't you gonna give my cut a kiss~" Scourge said. Hazel slapped Scourge hard in the face. "You can kiss my a***..." "See you later." Hazel smiled, walking to the bar. "....bye." Scourge said smiling, holding his cheek. A traffic car approaches near Tesla and the Andromeda, which Tesla uses at his advantage. He powerslides into a certain direction where the rope constraining the grappling hook hits the car, causing it to snap, and both Tesla to spin out, and the Andromeda to flip over. Tesla then gets back on the track, heading for the winter region. Reens gets up off the beach, her dress covered in sand. She wipes it off carefully then heads off to her temporary beach home to change. "...I should go back with Hazel." Euphoria said. She gets up, walking down the sidewalk. Rage was walking around in the park when he bumped into Scourge "What did I say about being in my face" Rage said, in an intimidating voice "I don't give a da** about your rules." Scourge said. "Im my own man, baby!" Scourge stated "If I have to burn you alive you won't live to be your own man..." Rage said as he got in his face, Scourge got in Rage's face, and after about 10 seconds, Scourge backed away "If you want to fight, Rage, then now ain't the time, 'cause im still healing from the beating you gave me." Scourge said. "Hazel stated you could easily kill me, I doubt it. We have had our own confrontations, more than a few times have I won, and you know that. So watch where your walking, So called "Fiery Hero" " Scourge said as he popped his jacket collar and left. Rage thought about following him, but decided otherwise, because he alread beat the sh** out of him, if they were going to fight, Rage wanted him to be healthy and ready. Euphoria walked down the street to go back to the bar with Hazel. Scourge is also walking down the sidewalk, and sees Euphoria. "Hey Oreo~"Scourge said in his usual flirty tone. "when I met you in the summer, to my heartbeats sound, we fell in love, as the leaves turned brown, yea~" "You're an awful singer." Euphoria said. "EErr! Wrong answer. We could be together baby, as long as skies are blue~" Scourge sang. "You act so innocent now, but you lie so soon." Euphoria said smartly. "Eh, I don't even like that song." Scourge said. "You're much more elegant." "Like, leave me alone!" Euphoria said hotly, as Scourge attempted to put his arm around her. Rage walked down the sidewalk, and saw Scourge trying to put his arm around Euphoria. As he was walking, he stopped by him and said "Scourge, stop it." "You got it." Scourge said afraid in a way. Scourge walked (ran, really..) away to another place. "Thanks Rage." Euphoria said. The 4 racers that are left are now in the snowy mountain region, crashing through the "WARNING, AVALANCHES" sign without even caring. Tesla is in second place while Marty is in 1st, brother vs. brother competition now. The police were following them but as soon as they went to the avalanche zone, they stopped and turned back. Hazel watched eagerly at the screen. "Come on Tes, you're faster!" Hazel said. "Tesla... You're faster than that loser..." Rage said watching the Television at home. Meanwhile, two girls walked down the beach. A blonde deer, Amaya, and her best freind, Kaitlynne, a neon green hedgehog. Scourge of course saw Kaitlynne, and was awestruck. Kaitlynne walked shyly behind her freind Amaya, as they were looking for a place to eat. Scourge walked up to the girls. "Hey, what are you two ladies doing out her so late?" "We're looking for a place to eat; know any places?" Amaya said, tilting her head to Scourge. "Yea, you can eat with me at the bar. What's your name?" Scourge asked. "I'm Amaya and this is my freind Kaitlynne." Amaya said. "Hey cutie~" Scourge winked to Kaitlynne. Kaintlynne backed away blushing behind Amaya. "She can't talk." Amaya said. "No at all?" Scourge said. "Nope." Amaya said. Then, a missile was fired on a mountain in the distance, causing a huge explosion on impact. Marty and Tesla approached the explosion fast, but wait! The explosion caused a huge avalanche, with large falling boulders! Marty and Tesla near missed every single one of them, barely making it. Tesla's heart was racing fast. Number 4 crashes into a boulder that appeared right in front of them. Scourge slowly creeps into the bar behind Kaitlynne and Amaya. "Man... I need a root beer. Wanna come to the bar with me Dent?" Rage asked "Sure." Dent said Rage and Dent walked into the bar, and sat down. Everyone sitting near Rage sat away from him. "What was that about?" Dent asked "I beat the s*** outta Scourge and everyone's afraid." Rage said proud. "Niiice!" Dent said. "Bartender, 2 root beers, now." Rage said. 3 seconds later 2 root beers slide down the bar, one for Dent, one for Rage. Rage gave the bartender some money. "Who is that?" Amaya asked looking to Rage, quickly looking back to Scourge. "Rage." Scourge said, giving an irritated sigh. Amaya looked confused,"Rage the what? He has fire and stuff doesn't he-" "He's a ostrich." Scourge laughed to himself. "He's not an ostrich! He's a hedgehog I know that, but why is everyone afraid of him?" Amaya said. "Because he's an ostrich." Scourge said. "I've never met him, but I'm too cool to start a fight." Scourge said blushing. "...." Kaitlynne sighed. "why do you blush?" Kaitlynne meeped softly. "She spoke!" Scourge aid smiling. "I'm blushing because you're so cute~" Scourge said. Kaitlynne looked scared as her ears went down and she slumped in her seat. "Hehehehehe..." Scourge pinched her cheek. "Just adorable." Emily and Zac enters the bar.Emily nervously shakes."...so much people.." Hazl looks to them, but does not say a word. "..."Emily kept shaking,her face flushed with red. Hazel looks back to the race, bringing out her phone to call Euphoria. "Hy, Oreo, I found Zac." "...okay."Euphoria said. "Aren't you happy?" Hazel said. "I haven't seen him in a...time..." Euphoria said. "Come down, you should say hi." Hazel said. "I'm in the bar." Euphoria said, tapping Hazel's shoulder. Hazel hung up, looking to Euphoria. "Hey, who's that girl?" Hazel said looking to Emily. "I don't know...." Euphoria said. Tesla and Marty, and Number 2 made it to safety, driving into a tunnel, but due to how much avalanche is over the tunnel, the lights dimmed out, and they turned on their headlamps. "It doesn't matter- look at Tesla and that guy!" Euphoria said changing the subject. "?"The two curiously glance to the screen,watching Tesla and Marty. Hazel frowns. "Hey Zac, it's me Hazel!" Hazel said, waving to him. Zac turns around and sees Hazel."Hey!"Zac waves to Hazel. Euphoria blushes as she looks to Emily, then Zac. "Hey Zac, haven't seen you! How are you?" Hazel said smiling. Zac smiles."Been fine.How's Euphoria?"He asks. "She's fine. She just got her hair did todaaaaaaay~" Hazel said, smiling to Euphoria touching her now waved hair. Euphoria blushed a lot, not knowing what to say. Zac widens his eyes and blushed."She looks pretty in that haircut.." "Th-thank you!" Euphoria said, blushing more. Emily shook nervously."...." Kaitlynne watched as Scourge and Amaya carreid o a converstion. Bored, she left. The 3 racers made it out of the tunnel, only to be caught in another avalanche. 3 missiles exploded into several mountains, causing a whole lot of rocks to fall down. Number 4 chooses a detour by driving inside a cave, because he was like "Man, this **** aint worth it." A certain discolored monotreme ignored all of the commotion around her, only focusing on one thing. To her, it was a bit strange to see so many people on the beach. Maybe it was the higher population, or maybe that the people here actually liked the ocean, and it gave her a mixed feeling. She was glad to see that people appreciated the shore, however she was so used to having the beach to herself that it was odd seeing others here. But that's not what she was focusing on... Instead, she was looking down into a tidepool by the rocky area. Even though the space of water was small, it still flourished with life. The little pool had Sea Palms and algae scattered all around it, while tiny crabs and starfish stuck to the walls. A minature ecosystem, isolated from the rest of the ocean. The girl continued to stare at it, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Kaitlynne went ot the beach, taking off her sandals to feel the sand beneath her feet. She sighed, looking at the couples stroll on their walks. Rage and Dent finished the root beers, and went outside. They bumped into Scourge again. "Who the heck are you?" Dent asked Scourge took off his glasses and bent down to Dent(Dent is 10 after all) "Im Scourge, but the real question is, who the he** are you?" "I'm Dent." Dent replied "Oh, I bet you could barely leave a Dent in anything, look at those puny arms..." Scourge said "Dent?" Rage asked "Yeah?" Dent asked Rage winked. Dent punched Scourge in the face, backflipped over him, and kicked him into a tree. "Nice job Dent, lets go." Rage said Now Tesla and Marty are driving in a super narrow chasm in the Desert region, avoiding walls at such high speed. "You're doing really good, Hampton, but you're not better than me." Marty said. "The name is not-- WHOA!" Tesla yelled, nearly missing a wall. Reens decides to change into a one piece swimsuit and starts walking towards the beach, sitting down on the sand to read a book. Sonic sped by all the houses, after seeing Rage's name on one of the door mats, he knocked on the door. Rage opened the door. "Yeah? Oh, hey Sonic." Rage said. "Hey Rage, wanna race?" Sonic asked "Dude, I just got up, your going to have to wait a se- alright im in" Rage said, eager to beat Sonic in a race. "3. 2. 1. GO!" Sonic shouted, as Rage sped right by him. Sonic got next to him, and they were tied up, and Rage jumped ahead, and looked back at him, still running. "Havin trouble keeping up Sonic?" Rage asked "Nope! This is elemantary for me!" Sonic said as he zoomed by Rage. Rage knew he was faster than him, but Rage had beaten Sonic more than a few times in a race. Rage wanted to win. He knew what he had to do. "Man, he's way behind" Sonic said to himself. "Think again, Sonic!" Rage said. Rage was flying above him, and Rage flew past him. "You said a race, you never said anything about flying!" Rage stated, as they headed up to the finish line,, Rage frontflipped into his running stance, and slid to the finish line, he had beat the fastest thing alive once again! "Nice job Rage, certainly not the fastest I have seen you go, but, wow, your good!" Sonic congradulated Rage smiled. "Thanks Sonic, I know, I got some skills." "If you want we can hang out sometime later?" Rage asked "Im busy tomorrow, but definetly the day after!" Sonic said. "Alright, later." Rage said as he sped home Meanwhile, Upsilon was on the beach, along with everyone else. He had been there for supposedly the entire time, and nobody had noticed him, for which he was very thankful. He stayed under a tree that was quite far from the shoreline and played with a dark mass of shadows, making it rotate around his hand, trying to stay out of everyone's view. The final stretch of the race. Tesla and Marty approaches a 15 mile long straight, skinny road, in the desert. Both are going at extremely high speeds, around 500 miles an hour! (not really lol) Rage thought about how he met Sonic. Boy, has he changed since then... Rage hoped his parents aren't really dead. He thought about them, and how he never really payed attention to them or his brother. He regretted what he did, and he wished he could be with them more. Still at the tidepool, River continued to stare in, poking her finger every once in a while just to see how the sea animals inside reacted. The first few times they panicked and fled, but after a while they began to calm down without any reaction. After a few moments, she stood up and turned to face the ocean, the waves approaching her with a steady timing. Suddenly, she saw another wave forming in the distance, but it slowly grew into a strangely oversized wave. "Maaaybe I should get off of the rocks..." she said to herself. As the abnormally large wave continued to grow, she turned around towards the shore and tried getting away as fast as she could without tripping, a difficult task considering the rough terrain she was on. Behind her she heard the water crash and flood over the rocks and other tidepools, luckily she reached the sand just in time. After that event, River simply shrugged and began to wander around, now that she was unsure of what to do. Upsilon glanced around and finally took note of everyone at the beach, practically everyone being from Gem High. He supposed everyone else had the same idea of spending their summer vacation on the beach, too. Then he set his eyes on River, and upon seeing her he started to get nervous, much to his surprise. River, still wandering around, sighed. "Why didn't I bring a swimsuit? Seriously, who goes to the beach without bringing anything for swimming?" She criticized herself. The girl, actually trying to take in her surroundings for once, saw others off doing their own thing. She knew some of the people, most of them from Gem High, but she wasn't sure if she should walk up to them or not. As she turned her head a bit further, she caught sight of two bright red eyes in the distance looking at her. Her immediate reaction was to look away, hoping she hadn't looked awkward, but then she took another moment to think. How many people with red eyes did she know? She looked back, and despite that he was far away, she could easily recognize him, "... Upsilon?" Upsilon's ears twitched slightly as he heard his name and he turned in River's direction. "O-oh... hey!" he stuttered. Wait, what?, he thought to himself. Why am I stuttering? Finally, someone she knew how to talk to! River waved her hand at him, and began to walk in his direction, "Hey, how come I didn't notice you there earlier?" Her mood was clearly lightening up, even if she was never in a bad mood to begin with. "I've kind of been here for a while and nothing's really happened," she laughed a little, "Either that or I just didn't notice it..." Upsilon smiled slightly. "No, you're right, nothing much really has happened," he said, glancing slightly upwards towards the sun. "It's been a day since I've gotten here and there hasn't been anything really eventful..." Meanwhile, Kaitlynne walked down the beach to some high rocks. She climbed them, getting to the highest one to see the ocean. She sighed, beginning to doze off into a daydream. She was quickly disturbed by a pait of hands covering her eyes. "Guess who?" Scourge said. Kaitlynne took Scourge's hands off of her, giving Scourge an irritated look. "Pretty sunset." Scourge said, looking to the distance."Ever been to this beach?" Kaitlynne shook her head no. "Me too." Scourge said. Kaitlynne closed her eyes once more, trying to daydream. "Whacha thinkin' bout?" Scourge said. Kaitlynne opened her eyes, giving Scourge a dirty look. "I was just asking." Scourge said. Kaitlynne sighed, closing her eyes- "Hey Kaitlynne, why don't you ever talk?" Scourge said. Kaitlynne got up, dusted herself off and was going to walk away. "Hey! Don't go!" Scourge said, pulling Kaitlnne back down. "Stop being so shy, I like you~" Kaitlynne blushed with a slightly upset look. "...leave me be, will you?" Kaitlynne said softly in a whispery tone. "No."Scourge said, huggging Kaitlynne tightly. "I wan to be with you. Close your eyes to daydream, but you have to let me hold you~" Kailtynne blushed more, nodding her head. She closed her eyes, sitting with Scourge. Tesla and Marty, at the same time, crossed the finish line, though there wasnt a line. There was just two flares on both sides of the road. It was a tie. Tesla and Marty began slowing down to the speed limit. They look at each other, and went back home. "????" Hazel looked at the TV screen. "Wow, I didn't expect a tie." Hazel said. A deer girl Amaya looked all over the bar in worry. "Kaity? Kaity?! KAITY!!!!!!!!" she said, looking under tables and all around. "What do you need?" Hazel asked Amaya, her ears hurting from the yell Amaya gave. "I am Amaya the deer. I'm looking for my freind Kaitlynne, I call her Kaity. She's a neon green hedgehog with black stripes. Have you seen her???" Amaya said worriedly. "Um...let's go to the beach, maybe she's there. By the way, I'm Hazel. Hazel Moon." Hazel said. "Nice to meet you Hazel. Let's go find Kaitlynne." Amaya said, running out of the bar door. "Okay." Hazel said, running out with her. Later, they found Scourge with Kaitlynne, and they were hugging. Hazel wash shocked, and said out loud,"Scourge-" "Stop!" Amaya said, covering Hazel's mouth. "Shh." "What is it?" Hazel hispered to Amaya. "Look...she's speaking ''with him.." Amaya said. "Kaitlynne never speaks to ''anyone..." "No one???" Hazel said confused. "No one. Not even me, ''and we're BFFs." Amaya said. "Oh...what now?" Hazel said. "Now you stop stalking us!" Scourge said upset, cracking is knuckles. "I am ''not ''afraid to hit girls! Both of you, '''get out of here!'" Scourge said rather upset. Hazel and Amaya ran out of there, not wanting to get beat up by Scourge. 'Wonder what's got him so ticked off.." Hazel said. Rage walked up and saw Hazel and Amaya running. "What's going on?" he asked "Hello, I am Amaya the Deer. You know that guy Scourge? He threatened to beat us up!!!" Amaya said. "It's okay Rage, he probs just wants his privcy with his new girlfreind." Hazel said pointing to the neon green hedgehog sitting next to Scourge. "Yeah, but why are you RUNNING?" Rage asked "BECAUSE HE THREATENED TO KILL US!" Amaya said. "What?" Rage nearly exploded in fire. "That's it. He crossed the line..." Rage said, as he walked off to "Talk" to Scourge. Scourge looked to Rage. "What do you want?" Scourge said. "You've disrespected me, you disrespected Dent, I bet you disrespect Sally all the time, but when you THREATEN one of my friends..." Rage said, his fire aura rising incredibly "Whoa whoa whoa, what do you mean?" Scourge asked, stepping back "I mean you threatening to kill my friends." Rage shouted "Oh... That..." Scourge said nervously Rage punched him in the face several times, only to get head butted by Scourge. Rage shot a stream of fire out at Scourge, and Scourge started to burn, on FIAH. Rage threw him in water, because he wasn't finished. Rage kicked him in the face 3 times, and grabbed his arm, and threw him into a building, which causes him to nearly break his back. "You motherf***ing b****, You really think I can't kick your a**?" Scourge said. Rage uppercutted him and grabbed his neck. He breathed fire onto him, and threw him into the water. Kaitlynne gasped, running into the watter and getting soaked, pulling Scourge out of the water and onto the sand. She poked him, wondering if he was dead... Rage picked up Scourge from the water, by his neck' "You... You don't have the guts to kill me..." Scourge said "Try. Me." Rage said, as he started to tighten his grip on his neck "Ack- Stop it- your- ack- KILLING ME!" Scourge pleaded Rage threw him into a building, causing him to nearly break his back Rage picked him up "If you ever screw up like this again, I WILL kill you, do you hear me?" Rage said "I knew you didn't have the guts..." Scourge said Rage grabbed his fist and broke it. "Say that again." Rage said "No... I won't!" Scourge said after screaming in pain. Rage walked off. "H-hey!" Kaitlynne said to Rage, her ears tucking in. Rage stopped walking, turned around, and walked to her "Yes?" Rage asked. Kaitlnne was ovbiously scared. "I-I-I don't think," Kaitlynne was now red in the face,"I don't think you should have hurt Scourge." "Are you kidding? Did you hear what he said? Threaten my friends, I threaten you, but He has pushed my buttons more than enough times." Rage said in a more intimidating tone, he didn't mean to be intimidating though Kaitlynne, trying to be fearless, inched closer. "I'm not afraid of you. If you hurt him again, I-I-I- I'll do something about it!" "Listen, I don't want to hurt you, or you to be hurt in general, so, if I were you, I would stay away from Scourge." Rage said as he walked off. Kaitlynne sighed, blushing. "It was worth a try.." she mumbled to herself. "KAITY-CAKES!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!11111!!!!!!!!!" Amaya screeched, hugging Kaitlynne tighly. "YOU SPOKE I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaitlynne was quicly grabbed by Scourge as he picked her up. Scourge looked into Kaitlynne's eyes and said,"Thank you for defending me, even though I really didn't deserve it.." Kaitlynne blushed. "....You're welcome..." "Um...I'd better go back..." Hazel said. Tesla and Marty finally arrived back at the plaza where the race was started. Tesla got out of his car and took off his helmet. "I was trying to say that I was Hylis. Hylis Newell? Seems familiar to you?" He said. Marty took some seconds to reply... "..............You're not Hylis." He said, then begins walking away from him. Tesla follows him. "Of course I am! Throw me any questions you got!" Tesla said. Martin turns around, and says "What is my nickname?" He said. "Go **** yourself." Tesla said. "Very well. When was I born?" "Go **** yourself." Tesla said. "Favorite color?" "Go............ **** yourself?" "Hylis.... what happened to you?" Marty said. "I dont know, brother, but I'll try to explain." Tesla said, then he explained while walking with him. Hazel walked around, looking for Euporia. Then she thought, I wonder what Tesla's doing.... Hazel should see Tesla and Marty walking at the beach, having a conversation. Hazel sees them (y so late ;_;) and walks up hesitantly to Tesla. "H-hey Tesla..aaand..?" "Marty, Hazel. Hazel, Marty. He's my brother, Hazel, and Marty, Hazel's my girlfriend." Tesla said. Rage walks up to Tesla. "Hey Tes, Nice race earlier. I think you could have beaten the other loser any day." Rage said, not knowing the "loser" her refers to is standing right next to Tesla "That loser is my brother, Rage." Tesla said offended. "Oh... well *gulp* Before you take it the wrong way, I cheered for you, so, when I cheer for someone I just assume that everyone else is a loser but I didn't know he was your brother so..." Rage blurted out. "I think it would be better if I left." Rage said, starting to leave "Uuummm okay. Well, it's nice to meet you Marty." Hazel said to Marty. "'Ello, Hayzel." Martin said in a Scottish accent. "Just call me Martin. Sounds more legitimate." He said. "Okay, Martin." Hazel said. "Um, so...I'm pretty sure you've never told me about your brother..." Tesla sweatdrops... "See, because of something that happened years ago, my family split apart, went our own seperate ways... I never thought I would see at least a fraction of my family again, until now." Tesla said. "Oh, well this is so sweet. I'd better go, I'm sure you guys want to talk.." Hazel said getting a sewatdrop ^ ^'... Rage overheard how they got seperated, and as Hazel was walking away, Rage caught up with her. "Hey Hazel, I overheard what happened with the seperation. I know how he feels. I was the only one that had that kind of a past, except for one, until now!" Rage said. "Yes, of course ^ ^;" Hazel said."Well, another fabulus guy..." Hazel said smiling, but sighing. "Whats wrong, huh? You got yourself a good life, Be glad you didn't have one like mine. You got yourself a boyfriend, kind of reminds me of mi-.... Never mind." Rage said, his face going blank when he said "kind of reminds me of mi-" "N-no! It's just that...sometimes I feel like I need to tell Tesla things, but then I don't really thin they matter, so...yea. What were you gonna say, huh?" Hazel smiled. Emily and Zac walks to the beach,sighing and smiling. Category:Roleplay Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Freejoin roleplay